


Ngaphandle

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ngaphandle

Kuzo zonke izindaba ezinganekwane uMama ayethanda ukuzifundela uJaime ngesikhathi sokulala, munye kuphela owayesemgqumeni engqondweni yakhe; inganekwane yeKati kanye ne-Knight. Kwakuyinto ejwayelekile yohlobo lwenganekwane, eyayigcwele ukuqothuka kwekhono elihle futhi ngaphetha ngaye ngisindisa incekukazi enhle esimweni esibi esibi. Kwakuthathwa njengesihumusho seNja ne-Maiden eseningizimu. Uhlobo lwasenyakatho lwenganekwane lwalumnyama kakhulu, lwalungafaneleki ezinganeni futhi lwalugcwele ukwesaba kobusika.

Kwakungewona umqondo mbumbulu wokuwa kweNkosazana okwakufihliwe njengocingo olwalumdideke futhi lumhlaba umxhwele. Esikhundleni salokho kwakungumqondo wokuthi i-knight yazi kanjani ukuthi kukhona inkosazana eyangcwatshwa, ifihlwe ngaphansi koboya bekati bekati. Ukuthi angamthanda kanjani, yize ebonakala engenamdlandla. Amakati yize emuhle, ayesezinkomo kuphela. Noma kunjalo iqhawe lalilithanda ikati yize lalingenabo ubuhle bobuntu, kakhulu kangangokuba lazimisele ngokudela konke ukuze limkhulule. Efuna ukwazi lo mbono, umfana omncane wake wabuza kunina ukuthi yini ngempela eyenze ukuba knight balithande ikati.

'Kungenzeka kanjani ukuthi i-knight iyithande inkosazana ngaphandle kokwazi ukuthi iyintombazane eboshwe emzimbeni wekati?' ebuza edangele. Unina wamomotheka njengoba ebuyisa ukhiye wezinwele ezi-blonde owawela emehlweni akhe. Akazange akhohlwe ukumamatheka kwakhe, indlela eyayizokhanyisa ngayo ubuso bakhe. Amawele udadewabo, uCersei, wake wathi ngisho nobaba wayengeke asho umama wabo ngaso sonke isikhathi lapho emamatheka.

'Ngoba emehlweni akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, inhliziyo yakhe yayilibonile iqiniso, futhi lelo qiniso labakhulula,' uphendule ngobumnene. 'Ngamehlo akho ungabona umhlaba. Ngenhliziyo yakho ungabona okungaphezulu kakhulu, 'waqinisekisa indodana yakhe. Eminyakeni emine ubudala, uJaime wayengazi ukuthi umama wakhe ukhuluma ngani. Edidekile, wavele waqonda kunina ethule elindele impendulo noma-ke okungenani incazelo.

Eqabula isigaxa sakhe wamubeka embhedeni futhi wamomotheka. 'Lala manje, omncane, ungabe usazihlupha. Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi uzokuqonda, futhi lapho wenza, uzokwazi. '

Eminyakeni eminingi kamuva, uJaime wema emakamelweni eNkosi Commander we-White Sword Tower, ebuka owesimame omkhulu nowake waba nenhlonipho kunabo bonke owake wamazi. Wayenguye kuphela umuntu emhlabeni ayengamethemba; okuwukuphela kwakhe acishe abize umngani. UBrienne waseTarth igama lakhe, noma uBrienne uBeauty njengoba abanye babethanda ukuhlekisa. Ekuthuleni wema; obude, wonke umsipha nethambo, ugqoke ingubo eblue. Lapho-ke amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ahlangana nokugqolozela kwakhe kanti okomzuzwana nje, uJaime wakhunjuzwa ngenganekwane ayecabanga ukuthi kade ayikhohlwa.

'Umbala oluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ngombala omuhle kuwe, Ntokazi yami,' kusho uJaime ngokushesha. 'Kuhamba kahle ngamehlo akho.' Unamehlo amangalisayo.Lowo mcabango umuzwa ongajwayelekile ungene ngaphakathi emgodini wesisu sakhe njengoba inkumbulo yamazwi kanina yayinyenya emicabangweni yakhe.

Ngamehlo akho ungabona umhlaba. Ngenhliziyo yakho ungabona okungaphezulu kakhulu ... Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi uzokuqonda, futhi uma wenza, uzokwazi.

Ngokuphazima kweso, wakubona ngokucacile lokho ayengakwazi ngaphambili. Njengokungathi ezwa ukwambulelwa kwakhe okungalindelekile, uBrienne wavele wavele wahleka yedwa, wagcwala isifuba ngobuhlakani bakhe bokuncoma.

Ngaleso sikhashana, uJaime wayazi ukuthi wayengeke abheke emuva.


End file.
